Ranma a 7 year old and Akane in love
by Ranma2325
Summary: Shampoo is mad and kidnaps Akane and wants to brainwash her and make her think that she is seven but Ranma comes in between them and becomes the target for Shampoo's lethal brainwash will he ever remember Akane? Could they Start allover again and end up in love? Let's see! (I don't own Ranma UNFORTUNATELY)


So **,** let's make this clear the title say's it shampoo gets Akane trapped and Ranma comes to the rescue but finds out that shampoo wanted to erase Akane's memory he is late to come and save her so Ranma blocks the brainwash technique for Akane instead of him but ends up in bed when wakes up thinks he is just seven and cries for his father in front of all his fiancées! Oooooppppppppssssss...! First fan fic ! Enjoy.

-xxx-xxx-xxx

Chapter 1: Ranma likes me! I mean u jerk

Ranma was in bed he woke up to the sound of Akane he didn't recognize anyone around him. Where was he? How did he become so big? He thought

he faced Akane and said in a whimpering voice "I want to go home please can u take me miss who r u by the way all of u ? u all seem familiar."

Doc tofu came in and said "he has amnesia only Clonge or Shampoo can cure him. I am sorry but from now on he thinks he is seven in age." He looked at Ranma sympathicaly.

Akane shocked asked " u mean he might not remember me! .. I mean us?! Ha HA HA nice joke now ! not funny lets ask Ranma if he remembers me do you Ranma?"

Everyone started staring at him and he cried and started wailing and shouted "Daddy !... help ...I wanna go home." Everyone stared at him. Then Gennma appeared and said "strange it sounded like Ranma when seven" and then saw what was happening Ranma was crying . Ranma saw his dad and ran and hid behind him and teased " u might not know but my dad is some super martial-arts expert or something and now he is gonna kick ur butt! Right daddy."

Gennma asked "what's going on here?"

Akane said sobbing "Ranma lost his memory and thinks he is seven year old"

Gennma grinned and said "now Ranma u aren't seven year old and u have to chose one of these three as your bride" he pointed at Kasumi,Nabiki and Akane.

Ranma asked " am i powerful dada?"

"Yes"

Ranma smiled and said " good but I'm seven I won't marry not even the cute one with the short hair" pointing at Akane blushed embarrassed.

"Ranma likes me !" she thought aloud

Everyone stared at her and she realized what she said and changed it by sayin " I mean u jerk Ranma" but Ranma didn't care he was already in her lap cuddling like a seven year old

Chapter 2 : Ranma kiss me!

Ranma woke up in his room he was told what had happened his mind didn't wanna believe it but somehow he knew it was the truth they told him everything from Jusenkyo to tendo"s hey proved it to him by splashing cold water on him and he saw he was a girl and then from hot to a boy he couldn't blame the hot water for not causing heat in the body he was big powerful and even hot for a boy (and a girl).

The woke him up and sent him school with Akane he was not walking on the fence today but hidden behind Akane when every boy got jealous of his stikin to her the girls calmed them down and went to ask her why they found Ranma was crying when they investigated she said " He has amnesia and thinks he is seven he only trust's me and his dad so I have to let him do this, and anyway he told me something he wouldn't normaly tell them what u told me Ranma"

"what" he replied.

"About me when we were at the hospital"

" Oooohhh.. you are the cutest girl I have seen yet" he replied smiling. Akane blushed.

In no time everyone was talking about them. Until... Ukyo , Kodachi and shampoo showed up.

They all started fighting and hitting Akane . He cried.

But they continued then suddenly cat's came around and Ranma activated the cat fist and started lashing out on Ukyo , Kodachi and Shampoo and forced them away and went back to check on Akane. She saw Ranma come and said hey kitty come and kiss me don't be shy"

They kissed it was perfect for Akane until Ranma backed away and said with determination "Miss Akane I Love you" and fainted with a red face shivering.(out cold)

He woke up at the place before the clinic with the weird "Aaaa...a..a..Akane where are you" he stammered. Akane and doctor tofu came in Tofu said " I did told u she is sweet and caring, didn't I?" Akane blushed Ranma remembered a few things about his meeting with Akane and said " Sorry Akane i finally remember how we met and I am sorry" Akane stared and doctor Tofu said "ok what did u too do , do it again with everyone he should know he might get his memory back that way" they blushed and spoke as one "We kissed".

Chapter 3 : Akane and Ranma rooftop confession time

Akane and Ranma were sitting on the rooftop gazing at the stars above .

Finally Akane asked "Ranma did u always love me? I mean u know u remember about me now ,right?"

"not to mention only remember you" he thought aloud blushing and said " Yes, I always loved you Akane"

And then suddenly Ryoga popped out of nowhere and cried " Die! Ranma!"

Ranma just swatted him and caught him in midair again and threw him in the pond and asked Akane coming up with a pig "who is he?" Akane grabbed him from his hands and said " Ryoga! ... u... r P-Chan !?" she stormed with Ranma behind her into the kitchen and grabbed a kettle of hot water and turned him back to Ryoga and asked sobbing " why? Ryoga ... I thought we were friends!" Ranma broke the argument and said " hey how is

P-Chan and Ryoga" Ryoga snapped " Do u mind explaining Ranma" Ranma replied " explain what"

"The P-Chan thing" Ryoga snapped. "Don't act like u didn't know" Ryoga said.

Akane yelled "don't get Ranma involved Ryoga he has amnesia!"

Ryoga Grinned and asked Ranma " u finally got her mad enough to get amnesia"

Ranma got angry considered and answered yelling " NO, I finally Impressed her to kiss me in front of the whole school! Who do You think u are anyway? Interrupting our romantic confession? HUH? Huh?"

Ryoga stared and asked Akane "u kissed him?!"

"yes" she said

"why"

" I don't know why'd you stare at me naked"

" I didn't"

"P- Chan did!"

Ryoga ran away crying.

Chapter 4 : Ranma Lies

Akane woke up in her bed hugging P-Chan, then suddenly remembered what happened and kicked him off the bed and Ranma got alert he felt bad for that Ryoga so he lied to Akane and asked "why are you angry on that pig Akane?"

"You don't remember what happened last night?" she replied.

"what happened" he asked

She told Ranma , and he laughed nervously and said " You had a dream we just kissed and I tucked you in the bed and went to sleep in my room you have great imagination Akane tendo You are one wonderful woman." He smiled devilishly and made her blush. She picked up her pet and apologized and kissed him as much it pained Ranma see that he kept Quiet and P-Chan looked at him partly with sorrow and partly saying Thank you.

Akane got off the bed and said "we can kiss later first let's get ready for school "

"yeah about that Akane we aren't going school today"

"Why not Ranma? Are you afraid you might not be able to control staying away from me at school ?" she teased.

"no it's new year eve Akane and we are leaving"

"where? Why?"

" relax we are just going out on a date You and a Seven year old"

"Ranma" Ukyo had come on the window with a mast and a rope.

"Ahhhhh... yeah... maybe You are U-Chan Righ- wait what are u doing with the rope don't come near Ukyo no- nnn...mph...mph!" she tied Ranma (which was crying for Akane) but she lay there shocked and then realized what had happened and got the idea that if Ranma thought he is seven then Ukyo could force Ranma to Seeee...Xxxx SE...xxxxx seeexxxxx... Sex.!

She got dressed and ran to the forest( yeah that's about as obvious as they get the forest).

-xxx-xxx-xxx

Ranma was dying he wasn't crying he broke free when all other of his fiancées showed up and tried to do many things he didn't want to until he found Ryoga and he was grinning and said " let me pay you back" he struggled a bit and said " Buddy"

Chapter 5 : Taking down Ryoga to hell!

Ryoga had formed a plan to let Ranma escape and trap the girls (yoo-hoo) but before Ranma ever got to hear the plan Ryoga got a Spatula on the head then some crazy Acrobatics and a nerve attack by shampoo Kodachi and Ukyo but Ryoga took Ukyo and shampoo down with him so only Kodachi left( geez I can bet Ranma would seriously cry if he remembered her at the moment ...s...she...she's evil oh and likes the term sex!Nooo...! Enjoy! ) .

Ranma was given a truth serum by her which made him act drunk he was suddenly asked by her Then " Ranma dear do you want to marry me?!"

Ranma replied "Nopedy-Nopedy-do"

She cried and left and Ranma just called out for Akane it's hard to walk when you are drunk.

Akane although didn't like it but took Ranma to her room And took advantage of the Serum all the Same ( in different way because the serum bringing Ranma 's memory back so of course asked that will u marry romance love and kiss crap me Shit)

She asked " Ranma did you always like me?" ( blushing)

Ranma said " Nope !"

"What" she said

"I always loved You" he said

She wanted to faint but controlled the urge to rip her clothes apart and faint.

"Will u sleep with me today" she asked

" we can have bad stuff worse than just kissing then?!"

"Not so fast we aren't married yet "she answered

"okie-dokie" he said obediently

" so let's call doc. Tofu okay hon.," she ordered( if i have gone to far with the i love u moment beat it it's a fic!)

-xxx-xxx-xxx

Ranma woke up in Akane's room in her arms and he let out a cry waking up Akane and she asked him " do you remember anything about the past week Ranma-sweetie?" "no"

Chapter 6 : Ranma behold the truth

Ranma was filled in about the week by Akane even the cry and love moments he didn't believe he loved Akane though as expected

He said " as if I did really kiss u"

She didn't answer but instead brought picture's f him and her kissing

Ranma was red he just changed and went down for breakfast

-xxx-xxx-xxx

Everyone was staring at Ranma until nabiki said

"hey seven year old why r acting so ... normaly like you ?"

"Because I remember everything and am a bit embarrassed" he yelled back

Nabiki said " oh you know I was planning to show all the people the pictures of you and her at night shall I"

Ranma asked " 5000 yen"

"You are free take the pictures"

"Ranma we are late for school hurry swee- I mean pervert"

She said it with a angry voice but was all red and blushing.

-xxx-xxx-xxx

Everyone now knew Ranma was normal so the stayed out of his way until Nabiki showed the pictures of him and Ranma sleeping together they were both surrounded in a corner by girls and asked about this and Ranma said "I have nothing to say I was not in my senses ask Akane why did she take advantage"

Akane said "oh yeah well then kiss me

Ranma obeyed

Then pulling back suddenly asked "why did I listen to her?"

Everyone shouted because "You have fell for her!" and started laughing

Chapter 7: Ranma and the bond of Misery or Love?!

Ranma was on the rooftop of the school sulking while everyone was thinking where had he gone and all were suspicious that Akane and his kiss had broken his faith in himself after all

Nobody asked him if he liked her or if wanted to kiss her he had been somehow tamed by Akane

And yes that's what was bothering Ranma he thought of himself as the untamed fear. Ranma thought aloud "that's what I always wanted to be a powerful untamed terror to my enemy but not to friends just loyal and a playful adventurous handsome can't be helped to like guy but I never gave love a thought but still I liked freedom not being tamed and not by Akane no my very father, Ryoga or girls like Kodachi, shampoo nor my best friend Ukyo but ho.. w... how ... did... Akane... get through with... it I want to be alone in my misery or was it love? I don't know."

"I felt helpless when Akane looked me in the eye with pure love and say's me to do something like kiss her I don't know who am I anymore" and started to cry.

Then Akane took the moment to answer (yeah she was behind him the all time while he was sulking) she said "You are Ranma Saotome and I love you why are so mad Ranma being tamed is not bad it's not like I will hug you in the bed and don't let you go the whole night as if you are P-Chan"

Ranma said "when di...d yo..u come and as for what you said what were you doing this morning hugging me! I am a free hawk who knows he is supposed to fly above but you caught me when nobody else could!" he asked while sobbing "Why?"

"I don't know but leave it don't you love me say the lie to me but how long can you lie to yourself about your feelings?" she said in a challenging voice

Ranma accepted the challenge and said " fine, I love you now are you happy!"

Ranma soon realized what he said and was blushing (now he has been tamed truly)

Akane smiled "now get up and keep those tears away you don't want anyone else to see those come on kitty"

"Okay" Ranma said then realized it isn't hard to obey if you want to then considered that and said "hey I am no kitty!"

Chapter 8: Shopping (seriously I can't come up with anything better)

Ranma was surrounded by people asking question he answered none unless Akane told him to or either Akane answered she told them everything while Ranma lay in a corner and only came when Akane called (tamed) when it was all over everyone was staring at Ranma until Kodachi came and said "Ranma dear see if you will love that girl you will get tamed stay with me you will be free"

Ranma stared and laughed with a dangerous edge to his voice and said "the so called girl has name to my life which you don't get lost ! or if you want then end up dead by the hands of a girl!"

"Who will kill me? Akane tendo!" Kodachi laughed

"Try me!"Ranma shouted

"You have gone insane, you are a boy" Kodachi teased

"With a curse" Ranma said

"Ranma no!" Akane said

"Why not I can just finish with it for once and for all they will know one day anyway" Ranma said.

"Ok I will explain them then" Akane said.

And started explaining when everyone laughed she threw cold water on Ranma and everyone stopped and finally believed her then Ranma suddenly before anyone could notice lashed out and with a signal blow got Kodachi down and somehow turned back into a guy.

Ranma was embarrassed but faced it and said "so let's get going I think I have a due date since I was seven am I right Akane" Akane blushed

"If you don't behave I won't come so stay in your limits" Akane said

"As if I am asking anymore" he said and took her waist and kissed

"I am not the only one who needs to be tamed you know sexy" Ranma said

"I hate you handsome" Akane said

Ranma chuckled " I can see that you weren't taught to not kiss people you hate huh cutie?"

"Let's get somewhere more private Ranma we are in the school ground"

"Hey we have done love not a crime sweetie"

Chapter 9: Shampoo ruins it as expected

Ranma had Akane's waist till home he didn't care if they saw and got happosai mad or made their parents make instant marriage arrangements they could always deny it was their life after all but something even more electric was on for them before entering the house Ranma saw something awful the house had been severed apart none left except of dust he stared at horror frozen in a single place was everyone else killed?

Then stumbled out Nabiki and said well a few words "Ranma ... Shampoo everyone u ever knew ... killed or...marry her and kill ... Akane ... do something!"

Akane looked at Ranma "Shampoo was here to take away everyone you know she wants you to kill me or marry her" she sobbed Ranma washed away her tears and said "I will save them but first we need to get you safe before she gets you are I will be vulnerable"

"We can go to Ukyo's " she suggested

But when she named her Ukyo appeared with shampoo. Shampoo said "Kill Akane Ukyo"

Ukyo asked "why?"

"How dare spatula girl disobey master!?" Shampoo said outrageous

Ranma stared at Ukyo's eyes and found out they were glowing he suddenly said "Akane run she is under a spell I won't be able to keep up with you not safe go to the jungle and find happosai tell him I'm begging to him to protect you!" he was at the verge of breaking apart he was asking help from the least expected source Happosai he was begging a day everyone thought would never come here he was crying begging and to Happosai

Akane ran into the forest in desperate need of the old freak

-xxx-xxx-xxx

Ranma was half way to death he couldn't hurt Ukyo Shampoo was another case but if he was not able to bring Ukyo back to normal he was dead he was already on his knees facing the ground blood dripping down from his forehead trickling down to his cheek it was a bloody site Ranma had fell in the pond of his own blood. He needed a plan and he had one he smiled and said "come to kill me huh? Come and get it!" And he threw all the pictures of his and Akane into a storm around him and ran away into the forest( obviously to see Akane)

Chapter 10: Furry of the beast!

Akane had found Happosai and untied him and the others they asked about what happened and told them that Ranma will come any moment with Nabiki and suddenly Ranma fell in between them all covered in blood Nabiki came from behind and said "I'm really sorry you know Akane I couldn't come in his arms he is your fiancée so I made him late he needs a doctor he might die he has already made a few number of blood ponds"

Akane looked at the unconscious Ranma covered in blood her eyes were filled with tears then Ranma suddenly spoke "I brought help" and suddenly Clonge came down from a tree

Clonge said "I am here to help on one condition that Ranma must talk to Shampoo and make her understand that it's her fault and send her back to china with me instead I will undo the spell on Ukyo so Ranma will be able to win I still don't like his chances to survive this fight he is half way to death already"

"No" Ranma yelled "I won't die not yet" he got up and grinned "After all I have no reasons to die yet, but I have one reason to live" he said looking at Akane.

Nabiki said smiling "Is that one reason enough Ranma? get real shampoo is serious she would have killed them!"

Ranma looked at Akane and decided "My life could end fighting her for all I care but she might come to her senses if gave up on me right now we are all domed, I-I...I can't let her die" he said.

Everyone asked "who is the lucky 'her'"

Ranma replied without hesitating "Akane"

-xxx-xxx-xxx

Shampoo was feeling guilty when she saw Ranma bleeding so she undid the spell and went to find the Tendos when she found them she apologized and ran away to china and Akane and Ranma went to hospital and the Tendos got their house rebuiltSo **,** let's make this clear the title say's it shampoo gets Akane trapped and Ranma comes to the rescue but finds out that shampoo wanted to erase Akane's memory he is late to come and save her so Ranma blocks the brainwash technique for Akane instead of him but ends up in bed when wakes up thinks he is just seven and cries for his father in front of all his fiancées! Oooooppppppppssssss...! First fan fic ! Enjoy.

-xxx-xxx-xxx

Chapter 1: Ranma likes me! I mean u jerk

Ranma was in bed he woke up to the sound of Akane he didn't recognize anyone around him. Where was he? How did he become so big? He thought

he faced Akane and said in a whimpering voice "I want to go home please can u take me miss who r u by the way all of u ? u all seem familiar."

Doc tofu came in and said "he has amnesia only Clonge or Shampoo can cure him. I am sorry but from now on he thinks he is seven in age." He looked at Ranma sympathicaly.

Akane shocked asked " u mean he might not remember me! .. I mean us?! Ha HA HA nice joke now ! not funny lets ask Ranma if he remembers me do you Ranma?"

Everyone started staring at him and he cried and started wailing and shouted "Daddy !... help ...I wanna go home." Everyone stared at him. Then Gennma appeared and said "strange it sounded like Ranma when seven" and then saw what was happening Ranma was crying . Ranma saw his dad and ran and hid behind him and teased " u might not know but my dad is some super martial-arts expert or something and now he is gonna kick ur butt! Right daddy."

Gennma asked "what's going on here?"

Akane said sobbing "Ranma lost his memory and thinks he is seven year old"

Gennma grinned and said "now Ranma u aren't seven year old and u have to chose one of these three as your bride" he pointed at Kasumi,Nabiki and Akane.

Ranma asked " am i powerful dada?"

"Yes"

Ranma smiled and said " good but I'm seven I won't marry not even the cute one with the short hair" pointing at Akane blushed embarrassed.

"Ranma likes me !" she thought aloud

Everyone stared at her and she realized what she said and changed it by sayin " I mean u jerk Ranma" but Ranma didn't care he was already in her lap cuddling like a seven year old

Chapter 2 : Ranma kiss me!

Ranma woke up in his room he was told what had happened his mind didn't wanna believe it but somehow he knew it was the truth they told him everything from Jusenkyo to tendo"s hey proved it to him by splashing cold water on him and he saw he was a girl and then from hot to a boy he couldn't blame the hot water for not causing heat in the body he was big powerful and even hot for a boy (and a girl).

The woke him up and sent him school with Akane he was not walking on the fence today but hidden behind Akane when every boy got jealous of his stikin to her the girls calmed them down and went to ask her why they found Ranma was crying when they investigated she said " He has amnesia and thinks he is seven he only trust's me and his dad so I have to let him do this, and anyway he told me something he wouldn't normaly tell them what u told me Ranma"

"what" he replied.

"About me when we were at the hospital"

" Oooohhh.. you are the cutest girl I have seen yet" he replied smiling. Akane blushed.

In no time everyone was talking about them. Until... Ukyo , Kodachi and shampoo showed up.

They all started fighting and hitting Akane . He cried.

But they continued then suddenly cat's came around and Ranma activated the cat fist and started lashing out on Ukyo , Kodachi and Shampoo and forced them away and went back to check on Akane. She saw Ranma come and said hey kitty come and kiss me don't be shy"

They kissed it was perfect for Akane until Ranma backed away and said with determination "Miss Akane I Love you" and fainted with a red face shivering.(out cold)

He woke up at the place before the clinic with the weird "Aaaa...a..a..Akane where are you" he stammered. Akane and doctor tofu came in Tofu said " I did told u she is sweet and caring, didn't I?" Akane blushed Ranma remembered a few things about his meeting with Akane and said " Sorry Akane i finally remember how we met and I am sorry" Akane stared and doctor Tofu said "ok what did u too do , do it again with everyone he should know he might get his memory back that way" they blushed and spoke as one "We kissed".

Chapter 3 : Akane and Ranma rooftop confession time

Akane and Ranma were sitting on the rooftop gazing at the stars above .

Finally Akane asked "Ranma did u always love me? I mean u know u remember about me now ,right?"

"not to mention only remember you" he thought aloud blushing and said " Yes, I always loved you Akane"

And then suddenly Ryoga popped out of nowhere and cried " Die! Ranma!"

Ranma just swatted him and caught him in midair again and threw him in the pond and asked Akane coming up with a pig "who is he?" Akane grabbed him from his hands and said " Ryoga! ... u... r P-Chan !?" she stormed with Ranma behind her into the kitchen and grabbed a kettle of hot water and turned him back to Ryoga and asked sobbing " why? Ryoga ... I thought we were friends!" Ranma broke the argument and said " hey how is

P-Chan and Ryoga" Ryoga snapped " Do u mind explaining Ranma" Ranma replied " explain what"

"The P-Chan thing" Ryoga snapped. "Don't act like u didn't know" Ryoga said.

Akane yelled "don't get Ranma involved Ryoga he has amnesia!"

Ryoga Grinned and asked Ranma " u finally got her mad enough to get amnesia"

Ranma got angry considered and answered yelling " NO, I finally Impressed her to kiss me in front of the whole school! Who do You think u are anyway? Interrupting our romantic confession? HUH? Huh?"

Ryoga stared and asked Akane "u kissed him?!"

"yes" she said

"why"

" I don't know why'd you stare at me naked"

" I didn't"

"P- Chan did!"

Ryoga ran away crying.

Chapter 4 : Ranma Lies

Akane woke up in her bed hugging P-Chan, then suddenly remembered what happened and kicked him off the bed and Ranma got alert he felt bad for that Ryoga so he lied to Akane and asked "why are you angry on that pig Akane?"

"You don't remember what happened last night?" she replied.

"what happened" he asked

She told Ranma , and he laughed nervously and said " You had a dream we just kissed and I tucked you in the bed and went to sleep in my room you have great imagination Akane tendo You are one wonderful woman." He smiled devilishly and made her blush. She picked up her pet and apologized and kissed him as much it pained Ranma see that he kept Quiet and P-Chan looked at him partly with sorrow and partly saying Thank you.

Akane got off the bed and said "we can kiss later first let's get ready for school "

"yeah about that Akane we aren't going school today"

"Why not Ranma? Are you afraid you might not be able to control staying away from me at school ?" she teased.

"no it's new year eve Akane and we are leaving"

"where? Why?"

" relax we are just going out on a date You and a Seven year old"

"Ranma" Ukyo had come on the window with a mast and a rope.

"Ahhhhh... yeah... maybe You are U-Chan Righ- wait what are u doing with the rope don't come near Ukyo no- nnn...mph...mph!" she tied Ranma (which was crying for Akane) but she lay there shocked and then realized what had happened and got the idea that if Ranma thought he is seven then Ukyo could force Ranma to Seeee...Xxxx SE...xxxxx seeexxxxx... Sex.!

She got dressed and ran to the forest( yeah that's about as obvious as they get the forest).

-xxx-xxx-xxx

Ranma was dying he wasn't crying he broke free when all other of his fiancées showed up and tried to do many things he didn't want to until he found Ryoga and he was grinning and said " let me pay you back" he struggled a bit and said " Buddy"

Chapter 5 : Taking down Ryoga to hell!

Ryoga had formed a plan to let Ranma escape and trap the girls (yoo-hoo) but before Ranma ever got to hear the plan Ryoga got a Spatula on the head then some crazy Acrobatics and a nerve attack by shampoo Kodachi and Ukyo but Ryoga took Ukyo and shampoo down with him so only Kodachi left( geez I can bet Ranma would seriously cry if he remembered her at the moment ...s...she...she's evil oh and likes the term sex!Nooo...! Enjoy! ) .

Ranma was given a truth serum by her which made him act drunk he was suddenly asked by her Then " Ranma dear do you want to marry me?!"

Ranma replied "Nopedy-Nopedy-do"

She cried and left and Ranma just called out for Akane it's hard to walk when you are drunk.

Akane although didn't like it but took Ranma to her room And took advantage of the Serum all the Same ( in different way because the serum bringing Ranma 's memory back so of course asked that will u marry romance love and kiss crap me Shit)

She asked " Ranma did you always like me?" ( blushing)

Ranma said " Nope !"

"What" she said

"I always loved You" he said

She wanted to faint but controlled the urge to rip her clothes apart and faint.

"Will u sleep with me today" she asked

" we can have bad stuff worse than just kissing then?!"

"Not so fast we aren't married yet "she answered

"okie-dokie" he said obediently

" so let's call doc. Tofu okay hon.," she ordered( if i have gone to far with the i love u moment beat it it's a fic!)

-xxx-xxx-xxx

Ranma woke up in Akane's room in her arms and he let out a cry waking up Akane and she asked him " do you remember anything about the past week Ranma-sweetie?" "no"

Chapter 6 : Ranma behold the truth

Ranma was filled in about the week by Akane even the cry and love moments he didn't believe he loved Akane though as expected

He said " as if I did really kiss u"

She didn't answer but instead brought picture's f him and her kissing

Ranma was red he just changed and went down for breakfast

-xxx-xxx-xxx

Everyone was staring at Ranma until nabiki said

"hey seven year old why r acting so ... normaly like you ?"

"Because I remember everything and am a bit embarrassed" he yelled back

Nabiki said " oh you know I was planning to show all the people the pictures of you and her at night shall I"

Ranma asked " 5000 yen"

"You are free take the pictures"

"Ranma we are late for school hurry swee- I mean pervert"

She said it with a angry voice but was all red and blushing.

-xxx-xxx-xxx

Everyone now knew Ranma was normal so the stayed out of his way until Nabiki showed the pictures of him and Ranma sleeping together they were both surrounded in a corner by girls and asked about this and Ranma said "I have nothing to say I was not in my senses ask Akane why did she take advantage"

Akane said "oh yeah well then kiss me

Ranma obeyed

Then pulling back suddenly asked "why did I listen to her?"

Everyone shouted because "You have fell for her!" and started laughing

Chapter 7: Ranma and the bond of Misery or Love?!

Ranma was on the rooftop of the school sulking while everyone was thinking where had he gone and all were suspicious that Akane and his kiss had broken his faith in himself after all

Nobody asked him if he liked her or if wanted to kiss her he had been somehow tamed by Akane

And yes that's what was bothering Ranma he thought of himself as the untamed fear. Ranma thought aloud "that's what I always wanted to be a powerful untamed terror to my enemy but not to friends just loyal and a playful adventurous handsome can't be helped to like guy but I never gave love a thought but still I liked freedom not being tamed and not by Akane no my very father, Ryoga or girls like Kodachi, shampoo nor my best friend Ukyo but ho.. w... how ... did... Akane... get through with... it I want to be alone in my misery or was it love? I don't know."

"I felt helpless when Akane looked me in the eye with pure love and say's me to do something like kiss her I don't know who am I anymore" and started to cry.

Then Akane took the moment to answer (yeah she was behind him the all time while he was sulking) she said "You are Ranma Saotome and I love you why are so mad Ranma being tamed is not bad it's not like I will hug you in the bed and don't let you go the whole night as if you are P-Chan"

Ranma said "when di...d yo..u come and as for what you said what were you doing this morning hugging me! I am a free hawk who knows he is supposed to fly above but you caught me when nobody else could!" he asked while sobbing "Why?"

"I don't know but leave it don't you love me say the lie to me but how long can you lie to yourself about your feelings?" she said in a challenging voice

Ranma accepted the challenge and said " fine, I love you now are you happy!"

Ranma soon realized what he said and was blushing (now he has been tamed truly)

Akane smiled "now get up and keep those tears away you don't want anyone else to see those come on kitty"

"Okay" Ranma said then realized it isn't hard to obey if you want to then considered that and said "hey I am no kitty!"

Chapter 8: Shopping (seriously I can't come up with anything better)

Ranma was surrounded by people asking question he answered none unless Akane told him to or either Akane answered she told them everything while Ranma lay in a corner and only came when Akane called (tamed) when it was all over everyone was staring at Ranma until Kodachi came and said "Ranma dear see if you will love that girl you will get tamed stay with me you will be free"

Ranma stared and laughed with a dangerous edge to his voice and said "the so called girl has name to my life which you don't get lost ! or if you want then end up dead by the hands of a girl!"

"Who will kill me? Akane tendo!" Kodachi laughed

"Try me!"Ranma shouted

"You have gone insane, you are a boy" Kodachi teased

"With a curse" Ranma said

"Ranma no!" Akane said

"Why not I can just finish with it for once and for all they will know one day anyway" Ranma said.

"Ok I will explain them then" Akane said.

And started explaining when everyone laughed she threw cold water on Ranma and everyone stopped and finally believed her then Ranma suddenly before anyone could notice lashed out and with a signal blow got Kodachi down and somehow turned back into a guy.

Ranma was embarrassed but faced it and said "so let's get going I think I have a due date since I was seven am I right Akane" Akane blushed

"If you don't behave I won't come so stay in your limits" Akane said

"As if I am asking anymore" he said and took her waist and kissed

"I am not the only one who needs to be tamed you know sexy" Ranma said

"I hate you handsome" Akane said

Ranma chuckled " I can see that you weren't taught to not kiss people you hate huh cutie?"

"Let's get somewhere more private Ranma we are in the school ground"

"Hey we have done love not a crime sweetie"

Chapter 9: Shampoo ruins it as expected

Ranma had Akane's waist till home he didn't care if they saw and got happosai mad or made their parents make instant marriage arrangements they could always deny it was their life after all but something even more electric was on for them before entering the house Ranma saw something awful the house had been severed apart none left except of dust he stared at horror frozen in a single place was everyone else killed?

Then stumbled out Nabiki and said well a few words "Ranma ... Shampoo everyone u ever knew ... killed or...marry her and kill ... Akane ... do something!"

Akane looked at Ranma "Shampoo was here to take away everyone you know she wants you to kill me or marry her" she sobbed Ranma washed away her tears and said "I will save them but first we need to get you safe before she gets you are I will be vulnerable"

"We can go to Ukyo's " she suggested

But when she named her Ukyo appeared with shampoo. Shampoo said "Kill Akane Ukyo"

Ukyo asked "why?"

"How dare spatula girl disobey master!?" Shampoo said outrageous

Ranma stared at Ukyo's eyes and found out they were glowing he suddenly said "Akane run she is under a spell I won't be able to keep up with you not safe go to the jungle and find happosai tell him I'm begging to him to protect you!" he was at the verge of breaking apart he was asking help from the least expected source Happosai he was begging a day everyone thought would never come here he was crying begging and to Happosai

Akane ran into the forest in desperate need of the old freak

-xxx-xxx-xxx

Ranma was half way to death he couldn't hurt Ukyo Shampoo was another case but if he was not able to bring Ukyo back to normal he was dead he was already on his knees facing the ground blood dripping down from his forehead trickling down to his cheek it was a bloody site Ranma had fell in the pond of his own blood. He needed a plan and he had one he smiled and said "come to kill me huh? Come and get it!" And he threw all the pictures of his and Akane into a storm around him and ran away into the forest( obviously to see Akane)

Chapter 10: Furry of the beast!

Akane had found Happosai and untied him and the others they asked about what happened and told them that Ranma will come any moment with Nabiki and suddenly Ranma fell in between them all covered in blood Nabiki came from behind and said "I'm really sorry you know Akane I couldn't come in his arms he is your fiancée so I made him late he needs a doctor he might die he has already made a few number of blood ponds"

Akane looked at the unconscious Ranma covered in blood her eyes were filled with tears then Ranma suddenly spoke "I brought help" and suddenly Clonge came down from a tree

Clonge said "I am here to help on one condition that Ranma must talk to Shampoo and make her understand that it's her fault and send her back to china with me instead I will undo the spell on Ukyo so Ranma will be able to win I still don't like his chances to survive this fight he is half way to death already"

"No" Ranma yelled "I won't die not yet" he got up and grinned "After all I have no reasons to die yet, but I have one reason to live" he said looking at Akane.

Nabiki said smiling "Is that one reason enough Ranma? get real shampoo is serious she would have killed them!"

Ranma looked at Akane and decided "My life could end fighting her for all I care but she might come to her senses if gave up on me right now we are all domed, I-I...I can't let her die" he said.

Everyone asked "who is the lucky 'her'"

Ranma replied without hesitating "Akane"

-xxx-xxx-xxx

Shampoo was feeling guilty when she saw Ranma bleeding so she undid the spell and went to find the Tendos when she found them she apologized and ran away to china and Akane and Ranma went to hospital and the Tendos got their house rebuilt


End file.
